Shining Shadows
by Will The Charizard
Summary: Sam is just a normal kid with a normal life, until his best friend is killed and he meets the love of his life. rated M for violence, language, lemons, and fluff
1. Prolouge

Shining Shadows: Prologue

Will the Charizard

**Note:** this is just the prologue. I'll introduce main characters; explain some stuff about the story, etc. It isn't 100% necessary for the main story, and nothing is going to happen here, but it'll help you understand later.

Character list:

Sam:

Main character

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green/grey

Height: 5'11"

Age: 18 years old

Weight: 150 lbs.

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Sam is a smart kid who isn't the strongest, but can hold his own in a fight. He prefers thinking is way through challenges rather than running right in. He likes hanging around with his friends and playing with his Marill, Minney.

Jet:

Main character

Hair: Black/lightning blue fur

Eye color: Yellow

Height: 3'3"

Age: 19 years old

Weight: 60 lbs.

Species: Umbreon

Age: Female

Jet is a very intelligent Umbreon who doesn't need to rely on others to survive. She does enjoy company; however, it is mainly other Pokémon who think like her.

Saboten

Antagonist/villain/bad person?

Hair color: Green skin

Eye color: Yellow

Height: 4'8"

Age: 23 years old

Weight: 175 lbs.

Species: Cacturne

Gender: Male

Saboten cares for others lives about as much as he cares for taking orders, which he doesn't. He must always be in a position of the highest power, or he will do anything to get there. He has no compassion, and is a ruthless killer.

There are also some rules in this story:

Pokémon can talk, and humans can understand them

All Pokémon have, well, stuff? Junk? I don't know what to call it, but they all have it, excluding fish, birds, and Pokémon without legs.

I might occasionally comment on the story in parenthesis, which is my thoughts on that part of the story, or to explain something

If I have something in italics, it is a thought, usually by Sam

The story will be a first person view from Sam, unless otherwise specified

Pokémon live about the same amount of time humans do

**I think that's about it, so please leave me a comment, please no criticism, unless it's helpful for my writing. I'm just doing this for fun, so there will probably be violence, fluff, and lemons later in the story. If you don't know what lemons or fluff are, well, MWAHAHAHA! **


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

Will the Charizard

Chapter 2: Beginnings

This chapter will be a bit boring, as not much happens, but I promise it will be better later on.

I got Minney, my Marill, when I was 13 years old. Lucky thirteen, right? I wish. I could have been like everyone else, and got a Pikachu, or a Squirtle, or even a Starly. Hell, I would've taken a Pachirisu over a Marill. But no, I had to be the kid whose parents wanted him to have something useful, not cool, for their Pokémon journey. My Marill loved me though, and whenever I looked into her eyes, I could see her adoration and joy that she was with me. She was a bit of a slow learner, though, and it took her much longer to learn new moves than any other trainer's Pokémon in school. She was just mastering water gun when someone else's Squirtle was evolving. Nobody had captured these Pokémon, either. That was illegal here in Crystal City. Pokémon had the same rights humans did. It was different in other parts of the island, but in Crystal City, all the Pokémon had chosen to be with their people. Minney had been abandoned by her last human, who had thought of her as a weak, stupid Pokémon, and she would always seek my approval as a result. She would ask if she did well whenever we were practicing together, and she tried so hard to make me happy.

Oh, yeah. Me. Unfortunately the only person living in little old Crystal City with any sense of adventure, or humor. If you've never heard of Crystal City, it's because it isn't really a city, just a medium sized town, in the middle of an ocean, hundreds of miles west of the mainland of Sinnoh. Only way into the mainland is a ferry, which is on the other side of Blue Forest. I think it's called Blue Forest because of how horribly boring and depressing it is here, but apparently there's an actual reason for it. Never could stay awake long enough to hear why. All I know is that there's a ton of trees, it's got wild Pokémon in it, and a lot of people are afraid of it because it's big and dark.

Five years after I got Minney, we were old enough to start our adventure. I was 18, and ready to leave this town. My mom, naturally, is worried about me like I might scrape my elbow and die of internal bleeding. She's always worrying that I might get hurt, or sick, or (gasp!) I might not call home! She also can't comprehend Pokémon being equal to humans, she thinks of them as pets, not friends or family. My dad had thought differently, before he left. He'd always make sure to bring his Linoone to work with him, where it'd help him with whatever he needed. We haven't seen him since I was seven, he left without warning one day, I woke up and he was just gone. My mom's been a worried wreck ever since. She doesn't understand that I need to leave, have an adventure. She wanted me to stay with her. But, I was determined to get out of this hellhole for teenagers and head for mainland Sinnoh.

The morning we were ready to leave actually started off fairly normal.

_Ugh. What time is it?_ I turned over in my bed and looked at the clock on the wall. _It's only 7:00. I can wait to wake Minney up for a little while._ I looked down at my feet, and saw Minney sleeping, happily, with a little smile on her face._ I love seeing her happy. I just hope she'll be strong enough for our journey._ I frowned for a second. _Why would I think that? Of course she'll be strong enough!_

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find my mom already cooking breakfast. I could smell the grease frying on the pan the second I hit the stairs. _She's probably been up for hours already, making bacon and eggs. I could have made myself breakfast, but whatever._

"I made your favorite breakfast honey! Today's the special day!" a small frown escaped her lips. "Are you sure I can't talk you out of leaving? It's a dangerous world out there, and I would miss you!"

"Mom. I'm 18 now, and I need to go do this! All of my friends have already left, and I'm going to leave too! You can't talk me out of it and you need to stop trying!" _Oh wow. That was bad. I shouldn't have snapped on her like that. I just need to be independent, that's all. _

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired. I'm going to go wake Minney up." My mom nodded her head in understanding, and I went back upstairs.

"Minney, it's time to get up."

Minney's little round tail perked up, and she looked at me excitedly, a look of joy on her fuzzy, cute face. "Today's the day, isn't it Sam?"

"Yeah, today we start our adventure! We have to go eat breakfast first, though. Delicious bacon and eggs!"

"Yuck. You know I don't eat meat Sam!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust, shaking her head.

I laughed. "Yes, Minney, I know. I was kidding. I think we still have some of the good berries left. Eggs aren't meat anyway. Come on." I let Minney hop up on my shoulder, grabbed my green backpack, and filled it with the essentials. Potions, pokéballs, antidotes, berries, my dad's old hunting knife, all the things I needed for my journey.

"I think eggs count as meat." Minney had been trying to get me to go vegan since the day we met, and we had been arguing what counted as ok ever since. "They should count."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Will you ever drop this?" I laughed, and finished packing.

When we were ready, Minney and I walked downstairs to eat. I set Minney on the table, gave her a handful of Oran berries, and started wolfing down my delicious eggs and bacon. My mom turned around from the stove and noticed us.

"Sam, what have I told you about letting your pet on the table? It's not clean."

"Mom, Minney's my friend, not my pet. Besides, she is clean! I gave her a bath last night!" At the mention of her bath, Minney let out a squeak of delight, which made my mom and I smile and laugh.

"Well, if she's clean I guess its ok." My mother sighed. "I just wish you weren't in such a hurry to leave. Slow down by the way, you'll choke on that. We don't want that to happen, do we?'

"Mom, I'm not three, and I promise I'll call home when I can." I looked up at the Hoothoot clock on our blue living room wall. "Oh crap, it's 8:00! We have to hurry if we're going to make it to the ferry!" I picked Minney up and put her in my backpack with her head sticking out so she could watch our backs, than ran out the door with my mother shouting at us "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" I smiled and headed for the forest. We never even looked back.

**Sorry if that was a terrible ending, but I don't want to take too long on any one chapter. They will get longer, and the quality of the writing should get better after I've been writing longer. If you loved the story so far, great, if not, please tell me why in the comments or PM me. Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be out soon-ish. **


	3. Chapter 3: Demons and Innocents

Shining Shadows

Will the Charizard

Chapter 3: Demons and Innocents

This chapter will be a bit dark and violent, but please don't abandon my story because of that. Pokémon isn't mine, it's Nintendo's, but I created Sam and Minney. Just thought I should add that.

"Well, you ready?" I asked Minney as we were standing at the edge of the dark, forbidding forest.

"You bet!" answered Minney with a cheer. "I was about to say the same thing!" We shared a laugh, than entered the dark woods. We saw very few Pokémon inside, and the few we did, Pidgey, Starly, Rattata, Minney defeated with ease. We came up on a Beedrill, then, which our first real challenge.

"Minney, take it out quickly, use a water gun!" She nodded, and shot a clear stream of water at it, looking like it was going to be an easy takedown. The Beedrill saw the attack coming, however, and flew to the side and cried out in anger.

"Minney, use Bubblebeam!" it was her most accurate attack, and was spot on. It just seemed to enrage the Beedrill, though, which dove at Minney with its sharp dual stingers, shouting insults at us. "That the best you got? My grandma could do better, and she's 80, man!" (yeah an 80 year old bee is probably dead)

_This isn't working. We need to be smart, this Beedrill was obviously smart, but it was also cocky. We need to use that against it. _

"See if you can trap it in a bubble, Minney." Fortunately, Minney understood what I wanted much faster than the Beedrill, and trapped the Beedrill in an enormous bubblebeam. The Beedrill laughed. "Really? What do you think these are for, knitting?" He was indicating his long, sharp stingers when he said this. He jabbed the bubble, bursting it open, then fell, trying to flap his now soaked wings, and failing, as he fell to the ground. He crashed into the hard earth, swearing, trying to get back up.

"Now, Minney, finish it off with water gun!" Minney hosed down the Beedrill with a blast of water, which was knocked unconscious. "You did it Minney! You did a great job!" Minney gave a joyous cry, a huge smile on her face. "It was you too, Sam. You told me what to do, and when."

"We did it as a team, then Minney. The best team ever!"

Then I thought I saw something, or someone, much larger than the Beedrill moving through the trees.

"Minney! Did you see that?" I peered into the trees, trying to get a closer look.

"Yeah, I did Sam." Minney said nervously. "Don't you think maybe we could go around the dark scary forest?"

"What? Nonsense. We can take them, whatever they are!" I sprayed Minney with a potion just in case, and then got a pokéball out, to be ready.

There was a rustling behind us, and we spun around just in time to see a Cacturne come out of the trees.

"Wow! I didn't know Cacturne lived in the woods! Minney, we have to catch this one! Use your aqua tail!"

"I don't know Sam, I'm pretty scared. That thing's almost as tall as you are!"

I was about to tell Minney to use bubblebeam instead, to stay away, when the Cacturne smiled. "So you, a boy and your little mouse, are going to beat me?" the Cacturne laughed, showing the stitching where its mouth was poorly sewn shut. (This is going to be more of me being dramatic than a necessary description, sorry if this gets disgusting) "How exactly are you going to do that? Stay as far away as possible? That won't do, not at all! No, no fun in that at all!"

"Minney, let's run!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me and come to our aid.

The Cacturne laughed, pointed its arm at Minney, the spikes on its arms glowing white, and shot a pin missile at her that ripped right through the ball on her tail. She cried out in agony as her tail was shredded apart by the deadly attack. Bloody chunks ripped right out of her tail and stuck into the ground, like gruesome flags. The whole time the Cacturne was laughing maniacally, the cruel, unforgiving noise sending shivers down my spine. The Cacturne next aimed at the lower part of Minney's tail, fired, and ripped the rest of the tail right off.

"Minney!" I screamed as I tried to pick her up before the next attack. The Cacturne got to her first, however, and started charging up one last attack, the spikes on its arms glowing white and growing longer. Minney looked back at me and I heard her say, "Goodbye, Sam." I yelled "NO!" as I watched the Cacturne crush Minney's skull in with the deadly needle arm, the whole time laughing maniacal laughter. Again and again he swung his arm down, more blood pouring out any time he connected. There were loud cracks, one after another, until it turned into a squelching sound.

The Cacturne stopped and stood up, an insane grin on his arm, with blood splattered on his body. I looked down in horror and despair at Minney's shredded and crushed body. _Oh god. What did Minney do to deserve this? She never did anything to anyone. _ I was angry now. _My best friend was just killed by this motherfucker?! Why? _

I pulled my father's hunting knife out of my pack, tears running down my face. "You're going to die, bitch! You're going to pay for what you've done!" I ran at him, screaming, blind with rage.

The Cacturne laughed even harder. "Am I? I don't think I am." He charged up a pin missile, aimed at me, and fired. I dove to the right and kept running at him, fueled with my rage that my best friend had just been killed. He fired again, this time anticipating my dive, and shooting me in the right shoulder. The needles tore into my arm, and threw me into a tree, where I lay, dazed and moaning. The pain was unbearable. It felt like someone had taken hot knives and stabbed them into my shoulder. I felt the knife slip out of my hand, but I could barely feel anything but pain. I opened my eyes to see the Cacturne walking towards me slowly, laughing softly. I watched as he stopped, feet away. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a blue and black shape slam into the Cacturne at full force.

**I feel evil. I just killed a character and left you with a cliffhanger. Please tell me if you loved it, if you didn't please tell me why. PMs, comments, everything's appreciated. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Forest, Red River

Shining Shadows

Will the Charizard

Chapter 4: Blue Forest, Red River

Happy apocalypse everyone! This chapter might still be a little dark, but not as brutal as the last one. I swear they'll get better as the story progresses. Sorry if Sam stutters too much. I don't own Pokémon, just Sam and Minney. This chapter might be semi-fluffy at the end, though. Enjoy.

I woke up the next morning and the first thing I noticed was that I was lying against something warm and fuzzy. It was silky, almost. The next thing I realized was that whatever that something was, it was moving. I got up slowly; careful to not bump whatever, or whoever, I was laying on.

As soon as I was up I turned around as quietly as possible, to not make any noise. When I looked, I noticed two things. I had been laying on an Umbreon, and that Umbreon had been watching me. There was something different about this Umbreon, though, that I couldn't quite find. _Wait, its fur is different; it has blue stripes and circles instead of yellow! Wow, a shiny Umbreon! I've never seen any shiny Pokémon before!_

The Umbreon yawned. "Are you ever going to stop staring at me? Or are we never moving out of here?" The Umbreon's voice was very feminine, and I noticed a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I… I'm sorry." _Why did I stutter? I never stutter!_ "I mean, I haven't thanked you for saving me yet."

"Don't." The Umbreon said. "I didn't save you for you, I saved you for me."

"I don't… I don't understand. What do mean, you saved me for you?"

"Well, anytime I go near a city, they think I'm filthy scum, like I'm covered in disease and Pokémon shit. You, however, are accepted by your society, for reasons I will never understand. If I go with you, they'll let me in."

_Wow. I've never heard a Pokémon talk like that before. They've always been happy and positive. _"Well, why should I take you with me? You are rather rude."

The Umbreon rolled her eyes. "I just saved your life, didn't I? Does that count for nothing where you're from? Plus, you'd never make it out of the forest alive. It's dangerous, and I could help you through."

"I… I guess I can take you. It couldn't hurt" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's the spirit! Now let's get going!" The Umbreon gave me a charming smile and batted her eyelashes, then laughed. It was a cruel laugh, with little sign of actual joy. "Now go pick up that tiny blade you call a weapon so we can leave."

I went and picked up my knife from where I had dropped it when the Cacturne had attacked me, put it in my backpack, and started walking.

We had walking for a couple hours when I thought of something. "I, uh, I never got your name." I said. "May I?"

The Umbreon sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt. My name's Jet."

"Jet. That's a beautiful name." _Crap. Did I just say that?_

Jet looked back at me. "Hey if you're trying for a mate, I know some really desperate Leafeon, but otherwise back off, jack"

"My name's Sam, and I wasn't hitting on you. It just slipped out."_ Holy shit, what did I do? It's like she wants to hate me!_

"No on the Leafeon then? Damn, they'll be disappointed." Jet shook her head looking like it was all my fault. "Let's hurry. We want to get there as fast as possible, don't we?"

"What city are we going to, anyway? Not back to Crystal city, I hope?"

"You really think I want to go to that dump you call a city?" Jet rolled her eyes. "You actually might have a sense of humor after all Sam. No, we are going to see the city that never sleeps; we are going to the great city of Noire!" (Best city name I can think of to represent what I want to do with the city)

"Well, that's where the ferry is, so I mean… I guess I have to go anyway… let's go, I guess. So, while we're walking, can I hear your story?"

"My story? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your story, you know, why you were headed this way, if you have any other reasons for saving me, like that?" I looked at her hopefully. Jet let out a long sigh and sat down.

"You're a persistent little shit, aren't you? Well, I might as well tell you, and it's a long ass story, so sit down."

I found a log and sat on it. _Wow. I can't believe Jet's going to tell me something. She seemed like she doesn't tell anyone anything._

"Do you know why this forest is called the Blue Forest, Sam? It's because in the past, this forest has been a place of great sadness. A long, long time ago, about 150 years ago, this was a beautiful forest was teeming with life. You couldn't go anywhere without seeing someone you knew. Most every tree or hole in the ground was somebody's home, and everyone was kind. It was a great place to live. Then a terrible tragedy happened. You humans needed more room for your filthy cities. There was a forest in the way. The logical solution, according to you humans, was to burn the forest. There was no regard for the Pokémon living there, the families you would destroy, and it was like nobody cared. The leader of the forest, a massive, ageless Torterra, tried to stop the humans by explaining how full of life the forest was. When he arrived, however, the fire had already been started. The Torterra, outraged, was prepared to destroy the human's instruments of death, when he heard a desperate plea for help. He turned to see a family of Linoone and Zigzagoon stuck in a burning tree. The Torterra pulled the still burning tree out of the ground with his mouth and ran to the river. When he arrived, he plunged the tree in the water, putting the fire out. He then placed the tree on the bank of the river and ran back in to the fire, to save as many as he could. He saved 11 families that day. On his last trip in, things went wrong. An enormous oak tree fell, burning, across the Torterra's back. They could hear his screams of agony from across the forest. An exceptionally brave Linoone from the first family Torterra had saved ran in to find the Torterra. The Linoone found him dying under the fallen oak. The Torterra looked at Linoone and told him 'Always respect the forest. It is your home. Protect your home, protect your family. We are all… your family… here…' at this the Torterra was still. The Linoone came back and told all their beloved leader had died, and told them his final words. Hearing this, all the Pokémon of the forest started sobbing, mourning for their fallen leader. Their tears fell into the riverbed, causing the water to rise. The river overflowed, drowning out all the fire, saving the forest."

"Wow. That was this forest, the one we're in right now?"

"Yes, it is." Jet sighed again and lay down.

"I don't understand how that you or that Cacturne have anything to do with that story."

"Well was I finished? Obviously not. After Torterra died, the forest needed a new leader. There was a massive gathering of all the Pokémon who were old enough to understand what had happened. The forest needed a new leader, and choosing one would be no small matter. There was days upon days of arguing until someone suggested that the Linoone that had gone in to find Torterra should take up leadership. There was a collective agreement that this was an excellent plan when a slick voice came from the trees behind the Pokémon. 'Why him? How has he done more than anyone, than I or any of my people?' everyone turned to see a Cacturne walk out slowly from the trees. 'Has he lost his friends? Has he sacrificed anything, anything at all? I have taken many losses in my tribe, and I believe there should be some, compensation.' He said these last words in a very sly manner, a slick smile barely showing on his mouth. 'Cactuar! (I needed a tribal sounding name, sorry if it's not great) Why are you here? Your tribe was agreed to have the northern woods, and nowhere else!' the Linoone had shouted. 'You will never rule this forest, now be gone from this place!' Cactuar smiled. 'Is that how you treat your guests in this waste of land you call home? How uncivilized you are. I am not here for your hospitality, however. I am here to claim the role that is rightfully mine!' At this he roared and ran at the Linoone, and struck him on the head. The Linoone cried out in pain, blood staining his silky coat. All the Pokémon started at Cactuar, ready to defend the leader they had so willingly adopted, but the Linoone stopped them. 'No! If any of you were to get hurt, I could never forgive myself.' Cactuar laughed. 'Oh, such a brave little hero you are. But how are you going to defend them if you cannot even defend yourself?' Cactuar ran at the Linoone and struck him again and again, until he stood, bleeding, at the river's edge. Cactuar raised his arm and hit the linoone hard on the side of his head, who fell back into the river, blood seeping out, staining the pure, clear water with red. The Linoone pulled himself out and stood, panting, waiting for it to end. Cactuar raised his arm, prepping the final blow, when a young Zigzagoon ran to the Linoone sobbing. 'Ziggey! Get back here! Dad's going to be ok!' A young linoone yelled at the zigzagoon. 'Please, Mr. Cactuar, don't hurt Papa! He didn't do nothing!' (Sorry for the terrible grammar, the zigzagoon's a little kid) The Zigzagoon was lying over his father, tears in his eyes, trying to protect him. Cactuar looked at the Zigzagoon, lowered his arm, and spoke. 'Fine, child. Your father will live. But only as a reminder,' he yelled to all, 'who is in charge here!' Cactuar had taken the forest for himself, and was a cruel leader. Punishment was severe, Pokémon were unhappy. Cactuar had a son one day, who took over as leader when Cactuar died. He was just as cruel as Cactuar had been, and was disliked by all. He was overthrown, however, by the most unlikely, his only child. The child had been ignored and beaten all its life, and had been harboring an intense hatred for his father his entire life. One day, when he was only fourteen, and still a Cacnea, the child went to his father and demanded he be less cruel. The father laughed and waved his son off. 'Go play with your friends, child, if you even have any.' In a blinding rage, the child yelled at his father, and hit him as hard as he could on the leg. It was little more than a nudge to the father, but it was an act of disobedience and disrespect nonetheless. The father turned around and glared at the child. 'How dare you hit me you little bitch?!' The father hit the child across the face, throwing him into a large oak tree. The child cried out on impact, and bark broke off the tree and fell to the ground when he hit. 'How dare you demand anything from me?!' The child, seeing a fallen tree branch nearby, started crawling towards it to use as a weapon. 'Why are you so weak, you are still a Cacnea?!' The child stopped, his vision white with blinding rage. 'So I am weak, then.' Cacnea turned around slowly. The white was spreading from his eyes, his entire body glowing with power. His body grew, taller, wider, and more powerful. 'Are you so sure? Are you willing to bet your life on my weakness? If so, prove it. One of us will die today, I promise you that.' The father looked at his newly evolved son, no emotion on his face. 'I have killed many, son. Do not let yourself be next.' At this he fired round after round of pin missile at his only son, in an attempt to kill him quickly and effortlessly. Five lodged themselves in the son's chest. He looked down, grabbed the needles, and ripped them out. The son then looked at the father, a disapproving look on his face. 'If you are attempting to make this easy I assure you, you are mistaken.' He then moved, fast as lightning, racing to his father. As he got within ten feet he jumped, sailing through the air bringing his arm up. He brought his arm down on his father's head, a loud crack being heard from miles around, as well of the sound of his father's snapping neck. 'Am I so weak?' The child walked away, a look of pity and regret on his face. 'I am no weaker than any who have called this world their home'. This child's name was Saboten. Saboten was proud of himself for liberating the forest, but was still hated, as he was the child of the cruelest and harshest ruler this forest ever had. He went mad, from the immense power he had and hatred to and from all, becoming increasingly violent as he got older, until he was banished from the woods."

"Why was he banished?" _I still don't see how this relates to us, but Jet feels strongly about it, and she isn't complaining about me right now._

Jet looked up at me tears in her eyes. "One day, Saboten came on a happy little family. The father was a Vaporeon, and the mother was an Espeon. They had 4 little Eevee children. Only the youngest survived." Jet laid her head on my knee, tears streaming down her face. "That was my family. That was nine years ago, and I have been hunting Saboten ever since. When he attacked you I was so close, but I decided to save you instead."

"Why? You could have gone, finished it right there, but you didn't. Why?"

"I, I don't know. I felt like I had to save you, like I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't." Jet stopped talking and simply cried, tears pouring down her face. I decided it was best to simply comfort her as best I could, and stroked her neck until we were both asleep in the dark blue forest, next to the river of tears.

**Gasp! Oh the drama! This is the longest chapter I've written yet, hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Pokémon, but Sam, Minney, Jet, and Saboten are all mine! The next chapter will be out soon. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5: Past Shadows

Shining Shadows

Will the Charizard

Chapter 5: Past Shadows

Happy New Year! This chapter took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I was up until 2 Christmas morning writing for you guys. This chapter's going to be awesome! I also felt that I should mention the inspiration for my story. If any of you have read Karyme: The Perfect Love by Houndude, well, that's what I'm basing my story off of. If you haven't, I suggest you stop reading this at once and read that, as it is better than my story in every way. I'd like to thank him for letting me base my story off his, and giving me advice for my writing. I still don't own Pokémon, (I'm working on that one, though) but Sam, Minney, Jet, and Saboten are mine. All mine. Unless you want to borrow them. Then you just need to ask! Little bit of semi-fluffiness coming up.

I woke up to a soft dim dawn the next morning with Jet still asleep, her soft furry head on my lap. Then she yawned, opening her eyes. "Is there a problem?" Jet looked at me like there was nothing strange about the situation.

"Umm, your head is in my lap, but that's not a problem, I guess." _This is weird. I thought Jet hated me. Now she's acting like there isn't a problem with her sleeping on me._

"We should get going. The city's very close." Jet got up and looked at me with an impatient look on her face. "Well? Aren't you going to get up and pack up all the useless crap you think you need?"

"It's not useless. I don't have fur, so I actually need clothes. This knife is important to me, too. It was my dad's."

"Oh. I didn't know that was your father's. I get why you would keep anything of your family's close. I lost my family when I was very young. I told you that already, though. I have no idea why, but I did."

After I was done packing, I looked over at Jet. "Well, if we're going to the city, you need to get clean." I looked over at the river. On the edges it was nice and shallow, a foot and a half on the edges, but getting deeper closer to the middle. "Perfect. You can get clean right here."

Jet looked at me like I had just suggested she cut her own leg off for fun. "I'm clean enough. I don't need to look good for anyone."

"We're not going anywhere until you get clean. Now are you going to go yourself, or am I going to have to drag you in?"

"I am clean enough, and I will not… Hey!" Jet started squirming and yelling at me as I picked her up and carried her over to the river and started to put her in. "Wait! Wait! Don't put me down!"

"Why not?" I was confused. _Wait, she's going to try to jump away!_ I held on tighter and got ready to put her in the rest of the way when she started screaming.

"Wait! I said wait! I can't swim, don't put me in, please!" I stopped, a huge grin showing on my face. "You honestly can't swim?" Jet clung to my body, a terrified look on her face. "Yes! I'm serious! Why the hell would I lie about this? Do you want me to drown?"

I, laughing, set Jet down on a soft bit of grass in the mainly dirt ground. She still clung to me, though, shivering in fright. "Where'd that tough Umbreon go? The one that didn't need anyone's help?" Jet tried to look angry at me, but could barely stop herself from shaking, she was so afraid of the wide but shallow river.

Jet looked at me, still shaking with terror in my arms. "If you have to, will you do it up here? I'm sorry. Please just don't put me back down there."

"Fine, I'll get you clean." I cupped my hands and got a scoopful of water. "You ready?" Jet nodded her head, and I poured the water over her tail end first. Dirt and other things washed off her in large chunks; she was so dirty I had to clean everything two or three times. Then it was time for her head. "I'm going to dump water on your head now, is that ok?" Jet nodded and shut her eyes tightly. "Just get it over with." I poured the water as gently as I could, and then rubbed it in with my hands to get all the dirt off. Jet shivered at the water, trembling in fear. I finished washing her and dried my hands off in the grass. Jet shook herself off to dry, (Umbreon is based off a dog, I think), swore at me under her breath, then we were ready to go.

We arrived at Noire in only an hour and a half (haha inside jokes) and I was surprised at how big the city really was. The buildings must have gone hundreds of feet into the air, and the streets were packed and miles long.

"It's huge!" I stood there staring at the enormous city sitting in front of us.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I'm going to leave now. We got here, and we don't really need to keep going together. You tell no one about last night by the way. In fact, you tell nobody we've ever met. Got that sweetheart?" Jet walked off laughing that cold, humorless laugh as I stared in disbelief. _I can't believe she's leaving. She saved my life, and now she's just going to leave. Women. _(I'm not sexist, Sam just has almost no experience with girls, his hometown was tiny. Please don't hurt me, girls) I shook my head in disbelief and went to go find a hotel.

I had been walking for a little while, just exploring the huge, bright city, when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and caught a glimpse of a black shape dart behind a wide brick building. I turned around, thinking nothing of it, and kept walking for the next few hours.

Around 8:00, I was still walking when I heard some call out to me. "Hey, kid! Come here!" I walked over to a younger black man with an eye patch over his left eye at the entrance to a small one room hotel with a small garage in back. It had painted wood, the dark green paint apparently being old, as it was peeling everywhere. "Are you crazy, kid? You can't stay out in the city at night! Come on in, you need a room."

"I don't think I could afford a room, sir. I don't have much money."

"Don't worry, the room is on me. I just don't think you know what happens at night, and I would feel terrible if anything happened and I could've stopped it."

"What happens at night?" I had no idea what he was talking about, but I also had no money, and he offered me a free room, so I stayed to listen.

"People change at night, man. They start stealing from or mugging anyone who doesn't know they shouldn't be out at night. My name's John, by the way. Call me if you need anything. Oh, and lock the door when you get to your room, and don't leave until at least seven thirty tomorrow morning. There's plenty of hot water, I won't run out, so feel free to a shower."

I thanked him and went to my room. It was two rooms, a medium sized bedroom with a full sized bed, light brown walls and a black carpet, and a small bathroom with simple white walls. The paint was peeling from all the humidity the shower had produced, but it would do. I put my stuff down, locked the door like John told me, and went to take a long shower. I sat there in the shower for hours, hot water running down my back, steam filling the room shortly. I thought about what had happened in the last few days, about Minney, about Jet, about Saboten. That night I had a nightmare. I was back in the forest with Minney.

I saw Minney standing there in a clearing, looking at me. "Sam, come here. Sam, I need help." I tried to go over to her, but I couldn't move my body. _Oh god. Move already! _ I then watched Saboten appear in the clearing, laughing his insane laugh. I then watched Minney's cruel death, over and over again. "Sam, help me!" she cried over and over. _Please, let me move! Goddammit, I need to move!_ Again and again, Saboten crushed her, then she returned to normal and everything started over and over. _No! _I screamed over and over again, but no sound escaped my lips. I was helpless to save my friend, just like in the forest. "Sam, help me, please. Why don't you want to help me?" I saw Saboten raise his arm up again, his arm glowing with power.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over at the clock on the wall. _Damn. Only 5:00. Well, might as well get ready. _I went and took another long shower, letting the hot water run down my back. I thought about my dream, and what it meant. After an hour or so in the shower, I got out, got dressed, and lay on the bed to watch television. I turned on the news and quickly saw something I was never expecting. On the news I saw my own face, with a caption saying missing person under it. I then realized I had yet to call my mother, who no doubt had believed that something was wrong after only one day. I picked up the phone next to the bed, put in our home number, and waited. My mother picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Who is this? Do you have information about my son?" My mother was speaking so fast I couldn't respond for almost a minute. "Mom, it's me. It's Sam. I'm in a hotel in Noire. I'm doing fine."

"Oh, Sam! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" My mother sounded so relived, and so happy.

"Yeah, mom, I'm ok." I then told my mom everything that had happened since I had left. She overreacted to everything, naturally. "Well, maybe you could come back home for a bit, Sam?"

"Mom, I don't think that would be a good idea. I'd have to go back through the forest, and I'm doing ok over here."

"Oh, alright. Just be safe, ok?"

"I will, mom. Thanks." I hung up and looked at the plain white clock on the wall. It was seven forty five, so I decided to get out and check out the city.

I started at the docks, to try to find the ferry. I immediately saw an older man in a captain's uniform, and walked over to talk to him. He had white hair, and I could tell he was very old, but at the same time, he was still quite strong.

"Hi, my name's Sam. I heard there was a ferry leaving within a couple days, do you know anything about that?"

The man looked at me, shaking his head. "I'm the captain of the only ferry leaving for the next couple of months, and I'm not taking my boat out for the next three weeks.

"What? But… I thought…" I was stammering with surprise. _Three weeks? Why three weeks?_

"There's a huge storm coming in, son. I wouldn't dare take my boat out in this weather. The boat would be destroyed before we were a mile out. I'll take you when the storm passes, but before that you'll have to wait it out, son."

"Thank you, sir. I'll meet you in three weeks, then?"

"I suppose you will. My name's Blake, by the way."

I thanked him and walked back into town. It was about twelve o'clock, and I didn't really have anything to do, so I looked for somewhere to go eat. I saw a fairly empty restaurant, and went in for a quick bite. I went in, sat at the bar, and ordered a cheeseburger and a coke. (He's 18. I can't do much better) I looked around the bar, and saw that there were very few people here. There was an older man, a Machoke (did I mention Pokémon were equal to humans? I think I did), and a black man that seemed very familiar. He turned around and I saw it was John, the man who ran my hotel. I got my food and sat next to him.

"Hey John, how's it going?"

He sighed, sounding unhappy. "Oh, I'm ok I guess Sam. Just in for a drink. You ever have whiskey? Stuff's great." He took a giant swig of his drink and started pushing the cup around.

"John. I'm 18, of course I don't drink whiskey. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going back to the place, need a ride?" John pointed outside to a black 1969 thunderbird, the sun shining off its glossy finish.

"Damn, John. I was going to say I could walk, but if I can ride in that? Hell yeah I want a ride!"

"Great. You're driving." John tossed me the keys and I looked at him in disbelief. "Sam, if you knew how much of what I've been drinking, you wouldn't want to be in the car with me, but whatever."

"Why, John, how much have you had? And if it's that bad, what's your reason?"

"Just shut up and drive." John seemed irritated, so I went right back to the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel and I pulled into his garage in the small lot behind the hotel. "Do you need me to stay here, John? I don't need to go anywhere today."

"No, you go have a good time. I'll be ok here by myself." John mumbled something about how the damn stairs wouldn't stop moving, and stumbled his way back inside.

I spent the rest of the day going to different stores seeing what they had and thinking of what I actually needed. I didn't have Minney anymore, and I didn't have any way to catch more Pokémon. I didn't get back to the hotel until the sun was almost setting. I came in and saw John putting on a coat.

He saw me as I came in. "Sam! I was just going to go out and look for you! It's almost dark! This city gets so bad at night the police don't have enough men to keep anyone safe! Be more careful tomorrow, ok?"

I nodded and went to my room and took a hot shower, thinking about what had happened today. _When I saw him in the bar, he seemed depressed. But he was perfectly ok when I came back. I'll have to ask him about it before I leave tomorrow._

I fell asleep shortly, but my sleep was nowhere near peaceful. I had the same nightmare I had before, only longer. I was still helpless to same my best friend, and I could still hear her crying when I woke up the next morning.

Every day was like this for the next two weeks, I went and talked to Blake about when it would be safe to leave, or what fish he had caught over his long life, or the storm, then I would go to the bar for lunch, took John back to the hotel drunk, then look for something to do. Come back to the hotel, talk to John, take a shower, have a nightmare, wake up in a cold sweat, repeat. Then, on the 16th day I had been staying at the hotel, Tuesday the 27th of April, John stopped me when I dropped him off at the hotel. Today had been a bad day, I had found him almost passed out at his table. I drove him home, made sure he got to the couch, and I was about to leave when he started talking.

"Sam, could you.. stay for a minute, or something?"

I couldn't say no, he had been giving me a free room for the past two weeks, I considered him a friend, and he had been just about unconscious 20 minutes ago.

John sat down on the couch, holding his head, a look of minor pain on his face. "Sam, have I told you what today is? No? Well, nine years ago today, my family and I were living in our little cabin in the woods. Early that morning everyone was asleep but me. I went to go get wood for a fire, it was winter, and we didn't have any power. I had grabbed enough from the pile of fallen wood we kept when I heard a scream. I ran back and saw a Cacturne sitting on my front porch. It stood, smiling. 'You're not very good for the forest, are you? I've been watching you, and I've seen it. Constantly burning wood, I have no doubt that you have personally destroyed families of trees. If you don't believe trees have families, trust me, they do. So, I took the liberty of destroying your family.' I stood there, not believing my ears. 'You… what?' I could barely hear the shit myself, but the Cacturne had heard. 'Be glad you escaped without much pain. On second thought, here's some pain. I have to maintain my image, you know.' The fucker then shot a needle at me, hitting me in my left eye. I barely noticed, because I was already running for my home. When I got there, my family was gone."

"Wow. That's terrible John. Do you want me to stay behind today?" _I think I know that Cacturne, but I shouldn't mention that now._

"That would be good, I think."

John started to stand up, but then he almost knocked over the old maple table trying to keep himself upright. I made him sit down again and got a bottle of aspirin from the bathroom. I made him take a few, then "John, you've got to stop this."

John looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "Really? When did you get the authority to tell me what to do?" he sighed and lay back down. "I suppose you're right though. I can't be a drunk asshole my whole life."

I laughed. "John, you're not an asshole all the time, only when you're stoned."

John chuckled and closed his eyes. Next thing I knew, he was asleep on the couch. I grabbed John's keys from the table, locked up the hotel, and went to bed myself.

As soon as I fell into the soft comfort of the bed, I drifted off. Once I was asleep, however, the nightmares returned.

_ There she is. I have to get Minney. Move, body! I need to help her!_ Again and again I saw Minney's death. Then, the scene changed. I was standing in a forest, as before. There was a cabin in front of me, burning. A man knelt in front, sobbing. He turned around, and I recognized him. _John. Oh god, I have to get him out of here!_ I tried to move, to help John, but again, I couldn't move. "Sam? Is that you? Please, help me save them. Please, Sam! Please!" I watched in horror as the cabin burned bright and high. I saw a shape rise up from the flames, and could do nothing but watch a giant Cacturne shadow laugh with a terrible, booming laugh long into the night.

**Yeah. Jet is gone. Sam has a friend. I swear this was the last chapter largely devoted to Saboten being a bad person dude Pokémon thing. On a side note, I want to apologize. None of the previous chapters have been very long, and I find it hard to get into shorter chapters myself. I will attempt to get better at that. Something else completely unrelated, please anyone PM me if you want to know anything, if you have any questions for me, including personal questions, or if you have story suggestions, please, shoot me a PM. Thanks for reading, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Learning Process

Shining Shadows

Will the Charizard

Chapter 6: A Learning Process

So, quick overview of what happened in the last chapter. Jet left, John took Sam in, and John's an alcoholic. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with school. Nintendo owns Pokémon, all OC's are mine for now. I'm done, here's your story.

"Sam, what are you doin'? You've been sitting on my front step for hours. Come on in."

I looked up at John, who was squatting above me. "I don't know what to do, John. I don't know whether to still go to Sinnoh, or if I should stay behind. Minney's gone, and Jet's gone, I don't have any Pokémon. I can't catch any more, I can't weaken them first. I don't even have any money. I could sell my ferry ticket, but then I couldn't go and there'd be no point. I just don't know."

"Sam, why do you want to go to Sinnoh?" John looked at me, his one chocolate brown eye warm and friendly.

"I don't know anymore. Minney and I were going to be the best. That was our only reason, it was the only reason we needed. We were going to show everyone back home that we weren't just a couple of idiots, that we could actually do something. Eventually, we were going to fight the Pokémon league. We had everything planned out, but know it's all gone."

"Sam, you convinced a nine year alcoholic to go sober a couple days ago. I'm not perfect, still, but I'll be damned if I ain't trying. If that isn't challenging, I don't know what is. I know you could still do it if you tried."

"Thanks John. Thanks for everything. I'll think about trying. I just don't know what I would do. I'll figure something out. I've lived on the same island my whole life. I just got to get off this island; it's like a prison for me. I'm going to go crazy if I can't go somewhere, you know?

John shook his head at me and laughed. "If this place is a prison to you, we have to get you out of here." He stood up and walked away chuckling.

I sat on the steps for another ten minutes, thinking. _Can I still go to Sinnoh? Is it worth it? I need do decide. Now. Am I going to go? _

I made my decision, picked myself off the smooth oak boards, and went to get lunch at the bar.

I walked over to the bar, it wasn't very far, just about six or seven blocks, and ordered my standard cheeseburger and coke. I meandered around, looking for anyone I knew, until I got my food and sat at my usual table. It was a booth in the front window, with a view out to the ocean. As I sat there, eating my deliciously greasy cheeseburger, I thought about how I was going to thank John for what he had done for me. It wasn't every day someone let me stay somewhere for free for a couple weeks. _I could buy him lunch or something. No, that's not enough. It needs to be something more, something meaningful. I'll find something eventually._

I sat eating my cheeseburger, looking everywhere I could for John. Even if it wasn't enough, I felt buying John a meal would help somewhat. _Oh. There he is._ I spotted John up at the bar, drinking. I finished what little was left of my meal and sat next to John at the bar.

"What happened to going sober?"

John chuckled, his deep voice filling the quiet bar. "I think you're assuming too much, Sam. Is there something wrong with a man drinking anything at all? I'm just having a glass of water, it ain't got any alcohol."

"Oh." _Well I feel stupid._ "Well, whatever it is, let me buy you one. You've been letting me stay at your place for weeks, I've got to do something."

"Sam, you do know water's free, right? I can fill this glass up right over there, and I won't be down anything. You could go fill this up for me."

I muttered something about lazy asses, making John laugh, but I filled it up anyway. I wouldn't feel right not doing it.

"Sam, doesn't your boat leave in an hour?"

I looked up at the clock, thinking John was kidding. _Oh. Shit. _I ran up to the bar, dropped a ten in front of the bartender and sprinted back to the hotel. I threw all of my things into my backpack and ran back outside and straight into John.

"I have a car, you know. Let me give you a lift."

"Thanks, John."

We drove to the docks in near silence, until John broke the silence in a cracked voice. "Kid, take care of yourself, ok? If I see you on the news, it better be for something good, alright? Or else I'm coming over there to set you straight."

"Jeez, John. I'll stay out of trouble. Thanks, though." I realized that in the past several weeks, John had almost become family. He had been the nicest person here in Crystal City, and at this point was my only friend.

"Well, Sam, here's your stop. Don't want to be late."

I looked at John, not sure what to say. "Wait, are you crying? John, I'm coming back eventually. It's not for forever."

"I know. It's just that you remind me so much of him. My son. Which is why I know you'll do well, just like him."

"John, thanks for everything, and your place will be the first I go to once I come back." I saw Blake standing on his boat motioning for me to hurry up, so I grabbed my bag and hurried to my ride out of the life I was used to, onto my new journey. As I was stepping in, I thought I felt something brush against my leg, but I hadn't seen anything, so I ignored it.

Hours later, Crystal City far behind us, Blake finally came out of the cabin. He had gone inside almost immediately when we left, and hadn't come out until now.

"Want a pole?" Blake was holding out a fishing pole, fairly new, very nice looking. "If you catch something, I'll let you decide if we cook it or if you want to train it." I took him up and tossed the line out in the water.

Hours later, I had caught nothing. There had been no bites, no nibbles, nothing. Blake had offered useless advice on multiple occasions, and I was about to give up when I felt a sharp tug on the pole.

I pulled up on the fishing pole and saw a blue and white snake erupt from the sea. I managed to pull it mid-jump onto the deck of the ship, and I saw it was a Dratini, water dripping off its tail, fairly young by the looks of it. Instantly worried, I turned to Blake. "You didn't put a hook on this did you? If I hurt this thing, we're screwed."

"No, it was just a really good piece of bait. The thing's tiny, ain't it? Aren't Dratini supposed to be six foot or something? This one's maybe three, and that might be pushing it."

"I'm small 'cause I'm little, mister." The Dratini said, clearly very young.

I crouched down next to the Dratini, trying not to scare it. "How old are you? Where are your parents?" I felt bad for catching such a young Pokémon, and I wanted to do the right thing, if possible.

"My name's Charlie, mister. My parents are down there, but they won't miss me." Charlie looked sad; this was clearly a touchy subject. "They like all my brothers and sisters a lot more than me. Just because I'm a girl and smaller than everyone else they think I'm weak."

"You're a girl? I mean that's great, I just wasn't expect…" Charlie cut me off, tears shining in her violet eyes.

"Is it 'cause my name? Huh mister? Is it 'cause I'm little? Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"Oh that's great Sam. You made her cry." Jet walked out from behind me and lay down around Charlie. "It's ok, sweetie. He's not a bad person, he just doesn't understand a lot of things."

"Wait, Jet?! Where the heck did you come from? How did you get here?"

"That's what I'd love to know." Blake chimed in. "I'm fine with it, but please let me know if you plan on boarding my ship."

"You call this a ship?" Jet snorted. "This is a small boat. Besides, Charlie here is more important right now. How old are you sweetie?"

Charlie sniffled. "I'm two, for a Dratini. For a human (She says it like who-mon) I'm six? I think. Humans are confusing." Charlie laid her head on Jet, and she appeared to be recovering from her outburst quite nicely.

"Well, Charlie, do you want to travel with me? I'm going to go off to somewhere called Sinnoh, I'm going to have an adventure." I motioned to Blake to get me a pokéball in case Charlie said yes.

"Sam! She's two! You can't just ask her to go off with you! If Charlie goes, so do I, so you can't completely destroy her innocence." Jet turned back to Charlie, who looked tired. I guess the kid hadn't slept in a little while, but she was two.

"I guess. If you're gonna be there I'll go with Mr. Sam." Charlie gave a little yawn and went to sleep, still leaned up against Jet.

"Well, now that that's settled, catch it, kid." Blake gave me the pokéball expectantly. "It's sleeping, easy catch."

"What?! No, you won't! If you take advantage of the poor kid just sleeping here I swear I will leave you permanently when we get to Sinnoh, and take Charlie with me." Jet stared at me, her rage showing in her eyes.

"Jet, hold on. I never said I was going to catch her while she was sleeping."

"Damn foolish, if you ask me" Blake cut in.

"I didn't, but thank you" I said sarcastically. "Well, since nothing will be done with Charlie until she wakes up, I've got a few questions. How in the world did you get on here without anyone noticing?"

Jet rolled her eyes like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sam, is the sun out? The sun makes shadows. I'm an Umbreon. I am the shadows. (I am the League of Shadows) It was simple. I found a shadow, I hid in it. Just another way I'm better than you." Jet laughed her humorless laugh, but this time there seemed to be a hint of actual amusement in it.

Ready to defend my species as best I could, I found a weak point for Jet, and used it in perhaps the worst way possible. "So Jet, if you're so perfect, what was that at the river? Just a minor slip? Are you normally not scared of water?"

Jet immediately looked less proud of herself, and was even visibly shaking. "Sam, please, please never mention the river again. Or what happened the night before. Water, I just can't get used to it. There wasn't ever anyone to teach me how to swim, so water scares me. There's just so much… all around the boat… for miles… oh god I might throw up." Jet closed her eyes as tight as she could and buried her head in-between her body and Charlie's.

Blake shook his head in disbelief. "Sam, you are great at this. First you make a kid cry, and then you bring out someone's deepest fears while they're most vulnerable to them. Remind me to never go to you for emotional help."

"I didn't mean to do that! I just was tired of her 'I'm superior because I just am' thing and I wanted to do something! Jet, I'm sorry, that was terrible of me. I know you can't stand water, I just, I don't know."

Jet stayed in the same position, shivering, but she managed to respond. "First, if you ever do this again, I will hurt you. Badly. Second, I'm going to forgive you, so I can travel with you and Charlie. You owe me." I couldn't get any more out of her after this, and we traveled like this all the way to Sinnoh. I saw the mainland about half an hour before we actually landed in Sandgem.

"Wait, Blake, shouldn't we have landed somewhere near Canclave? Isn't this the south end of Sinnoh?" I thought about how Sinnoh was shaped for a second or two before Blake interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we got lost. We're actually very lucky to have made it to Sinnoh at all. So, this is a great place to be, if you think about it." Blake started steering the boat closer to the dock, which appeared to have rotted 20 some years ago.

Jet immediately picked her head up and practically stared a hole into Blake's head. "We were lost? So we could have died out there, in the ocean, because you didn't know where you were going? I'm getting off. Right now. Charlie, wake up." Jet stood up and nudged Charlie awake, never taking her eyes off Blake.

Charlie yawned and un-curled herself. "What? Are we there yet Mister Sam?"

"Charlie, it's just Sam. And you do still want to come with me, right?"

Charlie nodded her head and sat expectantly. "I'm ok if I get put in a ball, if I can come out soon." I looked to Jet, who nodded in approval, to make sure she was ok.

I grabbed a pokéball from my pack and held it out to Charlie, who, after a failed attempt or two at balancing it on her nose, hit the end with her tail and disappeared in a flash of red.

"Jet, you rea.." I was interrupted then by a young looking boy, maybe eleven years old, ran up to us shouting.

"Wow! Is that a shiny Umbreon?! Is it yours? Can I have it? I want to catch it!"

"Hey, kid, back off. Jet's going to travel with me. I haven't caught her yet, technically, but still. Jet, you ready?" The kid was a little irritating, but I basically ignored him and got another pokéball out.

Jet shook her head, though. "Not yet, Sam. I want to see him try to catch me. I have to have a little fun where I can." I shook my head in disbelief, but let her go.

Jet stepped forward and prepared herself to fight, but the kid surprised her by throwing a pokéball immediately, which Jet quickly knocked out of the air with a small shadow ball. "Oh, that hurts. You know where that hurts? Right here." Jet pushed her paw against her chest. "Did you ever learn how to catch Pokémon? I'm not that weak that I can just be caught." Jet looked down and pretended to be insulted. "Do you have anything else? At all?"

"Go, Turtwig!" The kid sent out a Turtwig, its shell shiny, without any apparent experience. "Use tackle!"

The Turtwig charged at Jet, who, expecting the attack, sidestepped and grabbed the Turtwig by the neck, firm enough to hold it in place but soft enough as to not draw blood. She took the Turtwig, deposited it at the kid's feet, and walked back. "Kid, slow down. Take it slow. I'll start. My name's Jet, what's yours?"

"I'm Henry! My goal is to be a Pokémon master and beat the elite four!"

"That's great, Henry, but I was talking to your Turtwig. Pokémon tend to be much more sensible when it comes to this whole fighting thing."

"I never named my Turtwig. So he's just Turtwig. Now, enough ta…"

"My name's Rocky." Rocky the Turtwig looked up at Henry with an exasperated look on his face. "Just because you humans don't give us names doesn't mean we didn't have any previously. Ok, I've got my point out. I'll fight now."

Henry looked surprised, but he tried again. "Turtwig, I mean Rocky, use vine whip!"

Two long vines shot out from Rocky's shell and began to lash out at Jet, who dodged every time, even jumping off the vines onto the other occasionally. Rocky finally grabbed Jet by the ankle and held her aloft, and began a razor leaf attack. Just as the leaves were about to hit her, though, Jet disappeared. Rocky dropped the vines and searched for Jet, occasionally sending a vine whipping at something. Then, out of nowhere, Jet appeared behind Rocky and rammed into him. Rocky was startled and was flipped on his back, where he lay, kicking.

"What was that?" I asked Jet, confused as to what had just happened.

"Faint attack." Jet said. "Oldest trick in the book. No one ever expects it, you just disappear, and then you're right there. So, I believe we can agree that I've won?" She directed this last question at Henry, and then helped flip Rocky back over without looking for an answer.

Jet waltzed back over near me and was about to speak when a razor leaf whizzed past her ear. She looked back, an exasperated look on her face. "What the heck, Rocky? I would've thought you were smarter than that."

"Sorry, Jet. Henry told me to, I have to listen. So, no hard feelings about what's about to happen?"

Jet sighed, and then crouched, ready to jump into action. "I guess not. Let's go." She didn't wait for him to be ready, but started right off the bat with a quick attack, circling Rocky a few times, then dashing everywhere. Rocky looked for Jet, unable to keep track of where she went, until Henry began calling out commands.

"Rocky, use a razor leaf while she's in front of you! Watch for the black blur!" Rocky waited patiently, for just the right moment, then let a flurry of leaves fly. Jet reversed direction, but not fast enough, and ran straight into the mass of leaves. She quickly picked herself up, and disappeared again. Rocky knew what was going on, however, and lashed out with his vines just as Jet appeared above him. Jet landed on the vines, and vaulted off, using them as a step to get higher. She then flipped around and sent a powerful shadow ball right into Rocky, who flew backwards into a tree, unconscious.

"Now, Sam, can you do the thing you do, with the ball? Let me out right out afterwards, and Charlie too, but yeah, I'm coming with you."

"Holy crap, Jet! How'd you do that? That was great! Not so much at the middle, but the end was great!"

"It's a learning process, Sam. It worked the first time; it worked even better the second. Now, with the pokéball?"

I grabbed another pokéball out of my backpack, and held it out to Jet. Jet looked at it for a second and shook her head, but she bumped the button with her forehead and disappeared in a flash of red anyway.

_Well, that's two. If I keep going at this rate, I'll have a full team in a week!_

I fulfilled my promise, and let Jet and Charlie out, and the three of us continued on to our next adventure.

**So, what do you guys think about Charlie, or Jet's fear of the water? Anything I could improve? Please leave comments or suggestions on the reviews, and tell me why it sucked in a PM. Haters gonna hate!**


	7. Chapter 7: Will

Shining Shadows

Will the Charizard

Chapter 7: Will

AN: Hey Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the huge wait, but I have the work ethic of a slug, plus I've been sick, and had a ton of work for school. Quick side note, flashbacks are in third person. Because I feel like it. Pokémon is Nintendo's, OC's are mine.

"What do you mean I can't heal my Pokémon here? It's a Pokémon hospital, isn't it? Isn't being able to heal here the entire point of this place?"

Sandgem's Nurse Joy answered calmly, as if this happened all the time. "I already told you, you need a trainer's license to heal your Pokémon, unless they're critically hurt. Your Umbreon will be fine, sir. Just give her some time to rest."

At this point Jet had had enough. She walked forward so she was next to me and stood right next to me with her front leg sticking out. "What about a broken leg? Is that critical enough? Sam, step on my leg. Right there."

Nurse Joy looked very alarmed at the very thought of it. "If you do, I will have you thrown in jail for severe Pokémon abuse! You will have to become a trainer or buy potions to heal your Pokémon, I'm sorry. It's the rule."

"Jet, I'm not breaking your leg. Nurse, Joy, where can I get a trainer's license?" _It'd probably be faster than reasoning with Nurse Joy, I don't have any money to buy potions, and it's better than Jet's methods. _

"You can get a trainer's license from Professor Rowan, who, lucky for you, happens to be in his lab today, right next door. Have a nice day." The last part appeared to be more of a command to leave than her actually hoping our day was nice. I could feel the eyes of everyone on my back as we left, most likely from the fact that I had held up the line for Nurse Joy for forty-five minutes, arguing with her about how serious an injury had to be to be considered severe, while Jet had a heated conversation with an unfortunate Magby about which type was better, dark or fire. Their talk had ended with the Magby on the floor and Jet very angry. Nurse Joy had insisted I was wrong the entire time, and I was now officially one of the most disliked people in Sandgem.

Once we were back outside, I let Charlie out and looked for some sign of Rowan's lab, but all I saw was some houses and a beach. There weren't any buildings I could see that I would count as 'right next door', so we picked a direction and walked.

"Who is Professor Rowan anyway? I don't see why specific people are so well known. For us Pokémon, the only other Pokémon everyone knows are extremely powerful ones, like Arceus, Dialga, Mew, like that. Is Rowan really that powerful?" Jet had a puzzled look on her face. _Trying to figure out how we humans work must be driving her insane, Pokémon and human societies are so different. They're based on 'survival of the fittest', and we're almost the exact opposite. _

"Well, Rowan's a scientist that works on, umm, actually, I have no idea what he does." _He could study trees for all I know. _"I think he's a well-known Pokémon researcher."

"If he's well known, shouldn't you know about him? I mean, you're trying to be a trainer, you should know this. Unless, you're just a kid who doesn't know what he's doing. That makes a lot of sense."

"I know exactly what I'm doing; I went to school to become a trainer."

"So did everyone else in your town, so that's not saying much." _I swear, that is the most annoying Pokémon I've ever met. Probably ever will meet, too._

"What's school?" Charlie asked. "Is that like training for humans?"

"Sort of. People go there to learn things; it's sort of annoying and a little repetitive. I'll tell you more later, we're here."

Professor Rowan's lab was a rather large building, three stories tall and probably 100 feet long. It was painted a harsh white, very different from the short dark trees behind it. Its brown roof, also in sharp contrast with the nature around it, looked newly re-done. It had three windows per floor, with one odd extra on each side. There was a simple printed paper sign nailed to a post in front, proclaiming HAROLD ROWAN: POKEMON PROFESSOR. Extremely loud banging noises could be heard coming from inside, with the occasional glimpse of a person running past the window.

"Well, at least we're in the right place." Jet managed to stop laughing at me and she and Charlie started toward the door, and I shortly followed suit. "Sam, can you get the door? Neither Charlie or me have thumbs, and, you know, it's a little difficult."

"You mean Charlie or I, Jet."

"Whatever, Sam. Just open the door."

Unfortunately, I complied, and inside I was met by a professor that seemed almost too happy to see me.

"Ahh, yes! Please come in, come in! But shut the door behind you, quickly now!" Professor Rowan hurried us in, then slammed the door shut behind us and locked it. "You see, I recently received a Pokémon from Professor Oak from Kanto, and we're having a little trouble containing it. If you could assist us…"

Just then a fiery shape fell from the third floor and landed on the back of one of Rowan's aide's heads, knocking him to the floor. The fiery lizard then scampered up one of the supports, and disappeared into the rafters.

"If you could assist us in re-capturing it we would be very happy" Rowan finished.

"I just came for a trainer card, but I guess if I can help, I should, right?" I really didn't want to get involved, but it looked like I didn't have a choice.

_It's a wonder the thing hasn't set the whole building on fire, with its entire tail on fire. _As if on cue, a chunk of burning table crashed down from the upper floors and landed next to Rowan, sending burning splinters everywhere.

"Oh my!" Rowan didn't seem to find the danger in the situation, so I felt the need to take charge. "Rowan, do you have any water types? It's going to light the whole building on fire soon, if you don't stop it."

"Why didn't we think of that? Prinplup, go!" He threw his pokéball; there was a flash of red light, and the most idiotic looking penguin I have ever seen appeared. It turned toward the professor and doused him in water, as well as everything around him. It put the fire out, but it seemed to enrage the escaped kanto lizard.

As I did have both common sense, and didn't want her to get her to get hurt, I pulled out Charlie's pokéball and recalled her.

I acted just in time, too, as the Charmander chose right then to jump down from the rafters again, landing in front of the Prinplup, and proceeding to scratch the hell out of the Prinplup's face, yelling the entire time. "You stupid Sinnoh prick! You think you're so much better than us, but the kanto region would destroy you!" I seriously doubt this would have stopped anytime in the near future, but Jet decided to step in at this point, and tackled the burning Pokémon off the Prinplup.

"Professor Rowan, what kind of Pokémon is that? I don't have a Pokèdex, and I've never seen one of those before."

"Well, that's a Charmander, the fire starter Pokémon from kanto." While Rowan and I began a talk about the different regions and their different Pokémon, Jet was busy with fighting the Charmander. It blasted fireball after fireball after her, all of which she dodged by springing off tables, bookshelves, and walls. The Charmander chased her back into a separate room full of rows and rows of laboratory equipment, shooting fire after Jet every chance it got, while Jet tried to get into a position to attack it. Jet disappeared from view with a faint attack, trying to sneak behind the Charmander. The Charmander saw through her plan, though, and began swinging it's flaming tail in a circle to stop Jet from getting close enough to strike, making her abandon her strategy, reappearing across the room. Then the Charmander connected, hitting Jet on the thigh. As it let out a laugh of success, it failed to notice the look of murderous rage that appeared on Jet's face. It did, however, see the wall of Shadow Balls hurtling towards it, which it desperately tried, and failed, to avoid.

Rowan was just beginning to explain how a Pokèdex works when the Charmander slammed into the front wall, followed shortly by the shadow ball, shaking the building's foundations. As the Charmander lay dazed against the wall, Jet came walking back over with a slight limp. "Do something about that thing, quick, or I'm going to kill it. You have twenty seconds."

I couldn't think of anything to do in that short amount of time, and since I had no doubt that Jet was serious with her threat, I pulled a pokéball out of my backpack and threw it at the Charmander, with the audible click confirming the catch. My hurried response made Jet look at me like I was a complete idiot, and Rowan looking at me like I had just done something heroic, which was slightly ruined by the fact that his left shoe was on fire.

"Can I get my Pokèdex and trainer card now?" _That's all I ever cared about. _"By the way, you're still on fire."

After another complete hose down by the otherwise useless Prinplup, Professor Rowan went to a filing cabinet. "Of course, your trainer card will be a file within the Pokèdex, so you only need to carry around the Pokèdex. This should get you into Pokémon centers, Pokémon contests, and Pokémon gyms. It will fill you in with information on the various subjects…"

At this point, I was tired of the Professor's rant, and I zoned out, thinking about the future. It was great that I got a Pokèdex, but I had other problems, like the Charmander. I didn't know what to do with it, it was dangerous, so I didn't want it around Charlie. At the same time, I couldn't release it. _I'll talk over with Jet and Charlie what we should do with it. If they're fine, I'll keep it. If not, I don't know what we'll do._

After Rowan finished instructing me on the uses of a Pokèdex, I began the long walk back to Sandgem, letting out Jet and Charlie for the company, and to ask them about the Charmander issue.

"I think you're an idiot for catching that thing, Sam. It's going to piss me off again, I can already tell." That was all Jet had to say on the subject, so I didn't have much to go off of.

"Charlie? What do you think about the Charmander? It's everybody's decision." I didn't think Charlie would have much to say at all, but then she surprised me.

"I thought he was cute." That was Charlie's response. _Well, that's just great._

"You thought he was cute? When he was attacking the laboratory, you thought he was cute? Charlie, you're six." _Unbelievable._

"Actually, she's probably about nine now. I told you Pokémon age weird. The more fights they're in, the faster they age" Jet informed me.

_She was in the fight with the rattata, she took out that abra by herself, there were a few magicarp, is that really enough for her to age three years?_

"He was probably scared" Charlie said. "They took him away from his home, and he doesn't know anything. It wasn't his fault." _I'm pretty sure that's the exact same circumstances I got Charlie in, but ok. _

"Well, that pretty much settles it. We're keeping the Charmander." _Now that we're keeping him, how am I going to train him without putting anyone in danger?_

"So is everyone ok with letting him out? We're going to have to eventually."

"Go ahead, let him out" Jet replied. "He better keep his mouth shut this time." Charlie just blushed.

I tossed up the Charmander's pokéball, and after the flash of light, we were faced with one angry Charmander.

The Charmander instantly began drawing in air, and I could see the beginning of a fire in his throat, until Jet fired a small shadow ball down his mouth, that is. He managed to swallow it, preventing any real damage, but after the attack he looked immensely tired and fell on his back. He was too tired to try anything, in fact, so I took the opportunity.

"Hey, little guy, my name's Sam. What's yours?" _I might as well try to be friendly, right? Can't hurt, all we've ever done to him is attack._

"How… How do I know you won't try to kill me again?" The lizard questioned, breathing heavily.

"I never tried to kill you. I was hoping, since you're now my responsibility that you'd travel with us." _Please say yes. I don't know what I'm going to do with him if he says no._

"Well…" He took another breath, and coughed up a dark piece of goop. "Ugh. Hate shadow balls. Taste like crap. Since it's either travel with you or be locked in a box for all eternity, I'm game. Name's Will." He held out a paw and I grabbed it, pulling him up. "Just keep the dog from hurting me."

'The dog' looked about ready to shadow ball Will again, and I didn't think that he could take it. Because I was a complete idiot, I thought it would be best to take Jet out of the picture. I swear, the look she gave me when the red beam returned her to the pokéball was worse than the one she gave Will when she was angry at him.

"You're probably going to pay for that later. Thanks" Will seemed relived, even a little frightened.

"Don't mention it. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you join us so quickly? I mean, that's great, but Jet already tried to knock you out, and I caught you while you were defenseless. Why didn't you try to escape?"

Will took a minute, his eyes taking a glazed look as he thought. "When I was in kanto, I was in a fire type pack. Well, I hate to admit it, but it was more of a gang. Our pack, we were based off of trust and loyalty, not relation. You defend your own, and you don't leave anyone behind."

"How'd you get here then?" I winced, thinking Charlie just went too far, but Will just bit his lip and kept going.

"One day, a couple of humans found our little cavern. It was in the side of a mountain, and the entrance was surrounded by a clearing. Now, we managed to scare the humans off, being all fire types with sharp teeth and claws, but we knew we weren't safe there anymore. We had kits with us though, mothers, kits, elderly, they couldn't just run, and nobody would leave them for the humans. So when they came back, we were stuck. There were a bunch of researchers, some of the humans that first found the place, and even a cop. They came prepared, and we barely had a chance."

-Flashback-

_Will stood with the rest of the fighters, the twenty or so other Pokémon that were strong enough to fight. There were several growlithe, five or so vulpix, two Ninetales, a single magmar, and a few others. Then, of course, there was Blaze, the pack leader. The Arcanine stood half a foot taller than most, rivaling the height of an aggron when on two legs. He was extremely powerful, using moves like eruption and fire blast with ease. He had always stayed secluded in times of peace, but when his leadership was needed, he was a strong leader and a powerful fighter, throwing himself in harm's way to protect fellow members of his pack._

_The humans surrounded the clearing, water and rock types at their feet. They weren't taking any chances, using the fire type's weaknesses against them. It was smart, but the pack was ready. Blaze signaled to two of the vulpix, who burned through some of the vines the fire types had used to keep up dead trees. Two of the trees came crashing to the earth, the groaning and cracking echoing throughout the surrounding forest. All of the invaders hurried back, avoiding the huge trees. The trees blocked the entrance to the clearing in all sides, bar one opening barely large enough for two at a time. It had been the Magmar's idea; he was the only one smart enough to pull it off without killing someone._

_After the dust cleared, there were already a few rock types piling in, creating a barrier for the water types to attack from. The fire types waited for a signal from their leader, prepared to fight for their peace. The Arcanine tensed, threw his head back, and roared. At the signal, Will, the Magmar, and the Ninetales rushed the wall of rocks. Will used his metal claw to tear through the rock's defenses, while the Magmar and Ninetales used fighting type moves to smash the wall of Geodude and Graveler unconscious. At first, the plan worked like a charm. That is, until the Gyarados and Blastoise showed up._

_There was a mighty roar, heard throughout the clearing, as the giant water serpent erupted from the adjacent lake. All stopped, some of the younger Pokémon frozen in fear. Its eyes burning with rage, its jaws strong enough to break boulders, it inspired fear in any foe inexperienced against it._

_The Magmar reacted instantly, being a hardened fighter as well as the pack brain, leaping onto the wall of now unconscious rock Pokémon and toward the greater threat. His fist sparking with the power electricity of a thunderpunch, he was well suited against the beast. Blaze directed the rest of the fighters to battle the Blastoise, unleashing a powerful eruption attack, defeating all weaker water types around the Blastoise. The water turtle, however, seemed unfazed. At Blazes command, the rest of the pack began to unleash a fiery inferno on the Blastoise. The two Ninetales used fire spins on the Blastoise's legs, preventing movement, while all others attacked the head. The battle was in the fire type's favor, until the Magmar was blasted unconscious by a hydro pump from the Gyarados. Blaze instructed the growlithe and vulpix to go into the caves with the others, taking Magmar to safety._

_Even though the Gyarados was clearly injured from multiple thunderpunches, it was still an enormous threat, especially now that it was only Blaze, Will, and the two Ninetales. The four Pokémon made a half moon shape, facing both the powerful Pokémon at once. A bright ball of light grew in the Gyarados's mouth, and the Blastoise's cannons filled with water. Just as the fire types prepared for their last stand, a call was made to stop. One of the humans came forth, an older man in a white coat. _

"_We just want the Charmander" the old man told the four. "We have a Bulbasaur and Squirtle for the next trainers, but not a Charmander."_

_Blaze snarled at the human, there was no way that he was allowing any member of his pack to be taken away. Will stepped forward, however, telling Blaze to stand back. _

"_The kits need you here, Blaze" Will said. "They're more important than me, protect the rest of the pack."_

"_We fight together" Blaze said. "I won't let them take anyone. You're part of the pack; we will all fight for you, just as you would fight for any of us." _

"_No. Protect the pack, Blaze. I'm going, don't stop me." Will turned to the humans, giving himself to protect his pack, his friends, his family. There was a red flash, a tugging sensation, and Will was pulled into the pokéball, knowing he would likely never see his pack again. _

_He hasn't. _

-End Flashback-

AN: So, how did everyone like that? Do you like Will, the flashback, anything? Tell me what was good, what needs improvement, everything in a review or PM. I would like to thank RockeytheTyranitar for his OC, Blaze, and I encourage anyone who wishes to submit an OC to do so. Will the Charizard, out.


	8. Chapter 8: A Rock and a Hard Place

Shining Shadows

Will the Charizard

Chapter 8: A Rock and a Hard Place

This took way too long, and it is nowhere near sufficient, I don't think, but hey. I'm back. School's out, so I'm going to have some more time for writing. I might start up a new story this summer, can't decide what I'm going to do. Blah blah blah. I'm done, here's the story.

"Here it is, the Oreburgh Gym." The huge brown-red building stood, imposing, right in the middle of town. We had trained for this moment for the past few days, going to the local mine and battling all of the mine workers and wild Pokémon inside. My bag full of potions and all the Pokémon at full strength, we entered the Gym for our first real challenge.

For a huge building full of people, the Gym was surprisingly quiet. You could still hear the sounds of the fights going on, but at was much less than I expected. _Wouldn't there be a lot of people training or challenging the leader at a Gym than that? _

"What are you waiting for, pinky?" Jet asked sarcastically. "Leader's right there, let's go." She started towards the man obviously in charge, until she was stopped by an older man in a business suit.

"Whoa, there kid. You can't just fight a man like Roark unannounced and unworthy. You have to face the 'gauntlet' first." He had a sharp, sarcastic Hoenn accent and could obviously see the confusion on our faces, because he just laughed and explained himself. "You see those four trainers over there? Those are the gauntlet. Defeat all four, and you can fight Roark."

"That great, sir, but, you see, who are you?" _And why is he at this level gym? _

The man laughed. "I look for new talent in the battling world. So, kid, I you impress me here, I could help make you very, very rich. You can't do that standing here, though, so go fight, kid!"

And with that, he shoved us toward our first fight, against a heavy man in a mining uniform.

"Alright, challenger, let's see what you got!" He threw his pokéball, releasing a Geodude. The Geodude smashed its fists together, trying to look as threatening as it could. "Jet, you first." I wanted to see how tough these people would be before I sent Will or Charlie in there.

"Geodude, use rock smash!" The Geodude started picking up any nearby rocks and throwing them at Jet as hard as he could. Jet just rolled her eyes, and sidestepped each predictable rock, occasionally looking back for any commands from me.

"Faint attack, Jet." She nodded, and then she vanished. The Geodude, looking confused, continued to throw rocks at nothing, until Jet ran into him from behind. The Geodude rolled, then got up, yelling minor obscenities at everyone, its trainer, Jet, me. _Thank Mew I put Charlie in her ball. _

"Someone's got issues. And Will, never say any of that stuff around Charlie." The Charmander looked at me and gave a little salute. "You got it, boss."

The Geodude, at its master's command, curled into a ball, and started its rollout attack. It charged at Jet again and again, each time growing speed.

"Jet, get closer to the edge of the battlefield!" She nodded, focusing on the Geodude all the while, which was getting closer to hitting her each time. She backed up straight to the edge, and the Geodude charged again. At the last second, she jumped, springing off the Geodude, which slammed into a wall, knocking it out cold.

The man looked unfazed; this was his job, really. He waved us on to the next fight, another Geodude. It did seem a little stronger, though, and its trainer more experienced. The Geodude began the fight with throwing rocks, so I had Jet side step them all. The Geodude wasn't stupid, though, and began predicting Jet's movements. Jet was getting closer to being hit every time, until one landed, a straight blow to the chest, sending her sprawling.

"Stupid piece of…" Jet got back up muttering.

"Faint attack!" _This strategy worked last time, so why not this time? _This one was smart, that's why. It looked like it was deep in concentration, hovering with its fists together, until it suddenly pulled an uppercut out of nowhere, it's fist glowing red, and landed it straight into Jet's jaw, sending her back a few feet.

_How the hell did he do that? _"Jet, shadow ball! Keep your distance!" She began firing at the Geodude, but the Geodude simply curled into a ball and took the hits.

Once there was a break in the attack, however, the Geodude began rolling at Jet, glowing white. She jumped to the side, but not soon enough to miss the attack the trainer used.

"Geodude, use self-destruct!" _Oh shi-_

That's all I could think as a blinding flash and a thunderous boom flew through the arena. The effect was instantaneous; I was seeing stars and heard a faint ringing noise in my ears. I got it easy.

Jet, who, due to being a Pokémon, had enhanced senses, had taken the blast point blank. She had been thrown to the side into a boulder, and was lying in the field, groaning. I wanted to help, but stepping on the field would be an instant loss, and I didn't want it to be for nothing. The second I was allowed on, I rushed to her, Will at my side.

She was still conscious, somehow. She looked bad, though. Her chest, slightly burned, would defiantly be bruised, possibly worse, her leg looked almost broken, a lump on the fur and skin sticking out, and she could barely speak.

She opened one eye and asked, breathing heavy, "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won." I said. She, naturally, tried standing up. "Mew, that hurts!" (Mew like the Pokémon equivalent to Jesus, not the noise cats make) "How bad is it?"

Will, with a stunning show of affection, said "You look like you just got ran over by a bus. And you smell."

"You're lucky I don't want to move my leg, or I would kick your ass." Jet said, wincing at the strain of shifting to face him. "Hey, don't you have stuff to fix this? A potion or one of those things."

"I don't think a potion will cut it, I'll try a super potion, but you'll still need a Pokémon Center." I sprayed the healing medicine on her heavily injured points, leg, chest, a little on her head. You could see the skin on her leg sink back down a little, a few smaller burns on her chest receding, her jaw shifting to a better position. Still, there was no way I was going to let her fight again today.

"Challenger, are your Pokémon fit for battle, or do you wish for assistance getting them medical care?" _The people at this gym seemed to actually care about Pokémon, whether or not they know them._

"I think we're going to make it, thank you." I replied, and so the gym member sent us to the third fight.

The third member of the gym seemed like a talented trainer, just the way she held herself, plus she was the last battle before the leader.

She sent out a Bonsly, and Jet started forward. I put a hand on her neck and sent Charlie out instead. _Should be an easy win, right?_ "Try a slam, then follow up with dragon rage."

"Use Bide, Bonsly." The trainer seemed calm, really sure of herself. _Why doesn't she want it to dodge? And what does Bide do? I should've paid attention in battle class._

Charlie began a beat down on the Bonsly, but it didn't seem to do anything but sit there. _Wait, it's glowing, and it gets brighter every time it gets hit…_

Charlie, after a conformation nod, repeated the sequence, using slam and dragon rage twice more each before backing off. _Shit, that Bonsly's bright. _

"Sam, pull Charlie out" Will sounded concerned. "You know what Bide does, right? It'll do double whatever you hit it with, so either switch her out or faint it NOW!"

"Charlie, twister!"

The dragon type began drawing circles in the air with her tail, gradually getting faster, with little visible effect. Then the dust around Bonsly's feet began spinning, faster and faster, expanding, picking up small rocks and small pebbles as it picked up enough speed. The Bonsly started rotating, lifting off the ground a little, pelted by all the loose pieces in the twister. Suddenly Charlie stabbed her tail forward, sending the twister flying in every direction, along with all its contents. Mid-air the Bonsly released its energy, sending it in every direction, but none of it making contact. The Bonsly tried to get back off the ground, but every time it stood up, it stumbled back over.

Both Will and I were ecstatic. "Yeah, Charlie! Nice job!"

The trainer had other ideas, though. "What makes you think you're done, child? I still have another Pokémon. Nosepass, go!"

The Nosepass was probably the weirdest Pokémon I'd ever seen in real life, like a living rock statue. _Maybe I should put Will in instead of Charlie. He needs practice. _

"Charlie, come on back. Will, you're up." I had confidence in him; he knew what he was doing.

"Child, are you sure you want to do that? I have an advantage, and we are very motivated. It will not be easy."

Will responded before I had any time. "I have motivation. I'm going to show this Hoenn bastard who's boss." And with that, he full on launched himself at the Nosepass with a metal claw.

The Nosepass cried out with each successful slash, and swung wildly to knock Will off it. The Charmander jumped off its back, and then breathed fire in its face until he had to dodge a rock throw. "Come fight me, Magikarp bait! You couldn't hit me if I wanted you to!"

The Nosepass grew enraged, and charged at Will, using rock throw to keep him from attacking. It leapt and tried a take down, but Will jumped on top of its head and began riding it. He would hit it on the side of the head with metal claw every time it tried to throw him, which was almost constantly.

"Nosepass, use rockslide on yourself" the trainer called. "Will, run!" I yelled to Will, who jumped off the Nosepass and ran away from the trail of rocks cascading from it as it chased him.

Until he leapt on top of a rock and clotheslined it, knocking to the floor, out cold.

Will stood on the Nosepass's chest and placed his foot on its face, hands on his hips, looking as if he were posing as a hero. It was even funnier when the trainer returned the Nosepass and Will fell flat on his face, getting a mouthful of dirt.

"Challenger, you may now fight our leader" The trainer waved us through, into a separate room, where a man stood at one end of an arena.

"Are we ready guys?" I asked Charlie and Will.

"Oh yeah, ignore the Umbreon with an injured leg. I'm obviously useless now." Jet had been grumbling about not being able to fight ever since I'd told her, but I still couldn't let her be injured any further. "Jet, I still don't know if your leg's ok, so no, you can't fight."

The leader, a man possibly in his 20's with a red hard hat, approached us then. "My name is Roark, Are you ready to battle, challenger?"

"My name's Sam, and yes, I believe we are ready."

"Well then, let us begin."

Roark started with a Geodude, I with Charlie. The Geodude began, scattering pointed stones around the entire arena. Charlie approached the Geodude with little caution, we knew how to deal with those, and it was dispatched with ease, a simple twister followed up with a slam won the battle.

"Impressive, I see you know what you're doing. Now let's see how you do against my Onix!"

That was the biggest thing I've ever seen.

Over 25 feet tall, there was no way it would fit in the building extended all the way up. Each massive boulder was probably half my size; it could probably kill anyone in the room if it wasn't careful.

"Charlie, you got this, or do we want to quit?" _I really want to win, but I don't want anyone getting seriously hurt. _

"You got this Charlie!" Jet and Will were yelling encouragingly from the sidelines, apparently I was the only one that thought this could be dangerous.

"I got this!" Charlie seemed confident, so I let her fight. Fortunately, the rock snake only one move, unfortunately that move involved it hurling rocks across the room.

"Charlie avoid those at all costs, and see if you can hit it with dragon rage, if you get an opportunity."

It was all up to her, mostly. If she could avoid the Onix's attacks long enough, and attack it while she was at it, we could win. If she got hit, we would probably lose. She was doing fantastic, though. She would dart away from every rock, jump over every sweep of the Onix's tail, even hitting it with an attack once. It looked tiring, but I believe she could do it.

The Onix wound up having much more stamina, though, as I could clearly see Charlie slowing down, looking tired, as the Onix keep going with its attacks. _We need to end this. _

Charlie began a twister around herself, sucking in any rocks that flew near her, as well as the dirt from the arena. All of the Onix's attacks were sucked in, the twister growing in size.

Roark's Onix caught on quickly, though. I lifted its tail and drove it down on the twister. At that moment, when the Onix's tail hit the funnel of wind that Charlie made, the twister blew apart, sending the Onix's heavy tail flying back into its head, the resounding crack, along with Roark recalling the Pokémon, confirmed the win.

Charlie looked exhausted, almost collapsing on the arena herself. I quickly recalled her and gave her a potion, then sent Will out to finish the fight.

"A Charmander? In my rock type gym? You are making a grave mistake, Sam" Roark gave me an evil smile, and then released his final Pokémon.

It was clearly prehistoric, and didn't seem very bright. It looked at Will and I with confusion, like it hadn't Charmander before.

"All right, Will you know the drill. You have one attack that's strong against it, use it. Also, I've heard of this one of his before, I think. If I'm right, it has no rock type attacks." Will nodded, and stared down the Cranidos with a look of disgust on his face.

"Cranidos, head-butt." And it tried. Over and over again, that was really all it seemed to do. Every time it charged by Will would punch it in the face with metal claw.

"Pursuit, Cranidos!" As Will tried stepping away, the Cranidos hit, and it looked strong. That just made Will appear more angry, though, and he slashed away at the Cranidos's head.

After a minute or two of this, though, it was obvious that the top of the Cranidos's head was impenetrable.

"Will, aim for the body, not the head" I ordered. The Charmander kept on slashing at the top of the Cranidos's head though, still with no effect.

"What the heck is he doing? Did he not hear me?" I wondered aloud. Jet heard, though, and understood perfectly fine.

"He doesn't care" was Jet's reply. "If you haven't noticed, that Charmander doesn't like Pokémon from Hoenn or Sinnoh."

And so Will the racist Charmander continued on, catching the Cranidos's occasional head-butts and taking the opportunity to beat on its face. Roark couldn't have his Cranidos do anything, Will wouldn't let it move, and calling Will off would mean defeat for me, so it continued, until Roark called an end to the fight.

After Will was pulled off and returned to a pokéball, Roark congratulated us on the win and sending us on our way forward with a shiny new badge and instructions to get to the next gym. First, though, we needed the Pokémon center.

**It is finished! I really didn't like this chapter, and I think it's nowhere near sufficient after that long of a wait, but there it was. Will is racist, that's not just something I used as a joke (that wouldn't have been that great of a joke) I'm tired, Will the Charizard, out. **


End file.
